


Truth Or Dare

by Isaac_Not_Newton



Category: Witch's Heart (Video Game)
Genre: Crossdressing, F/M, Hair-pulling, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, No Spoilers, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rough Kissing, Roughness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-10-29 16:09:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20799383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isaac_Not_Newton/pseuds/Isaac_Not_Newton
Summary: Ashe is excited to play truth or dare with his fellow trespassers and the mansion's owner.//Omg I am so sorry about this. There are no spoilers in this since I'm not very far and to be honest, some of the characters will be ooc.





	1. Round 1

**Author's Note:**

> Criticism is appreciated, but mainly, I hope you enjoy it.  
If I made any mistakes, please tell me.  
Once more, I did not beta my story.  
I hope you will enjoy this.

“Let’s play Truth or dare!” A way too chipper Ashe ran into the kitchen where Claire, Noel, and Wilardo had been talking.

“No,” Wilardo immediately glared at Ashe, guessing the teal-haired man was planning something that Wilardo wouldn’t like.

“Don’t be like that Wil!” Ashe smirked, using a nickname that Wilardo might not have minded had Claire called him that.

“Call me Wil one more time,” Wilardo flashed a dangerous look at Ashe whose smirk turned into his usual open-mouthed smile. That smile of his pissed-off Wilardo on so many levels.

“I’m okay with playing Truth or dare,” Claire smiles and that was enough to shatter the tension. Wilardo swirled around to look at Claire who was still smiling. Noel looked at her and without thinking twice told Ashe that he was fine with it too.

“Alright then let me go get Sir...ius, I’ll be right back!” Ashe was still way too hyper as he ran off to go get the lavender haired man. 

“Hey I never said I was playing,” Wilardo said but Ashe had already runoff. He probably would, if Claire was okay was it, he might as well join. 

“Why don’t we play with him, it might be interesting instead of spending the rest of the day doing nothing,” Claire reasoned and Wilardo couldn’t help but think there wasn’t exactly a way for him to deny the blue-haired girl.

“Come on, Sirius! Stop it,” they heard Ashe’s voice yell through the corridor. Angry stomping and awkward shuffling could be heard as the door to the kitchen slammed open.

“This rat just lied to me and told me you guys were down to play Truth or dare with him?” Sirius had a firm grip on Ashe’s collar and was dragging the teal-haired man behind him.

“It’s the truth,” Claire smiled sweetly at Sirius. His mouth dropped a bit and then he let go of Ashe, letting said man fall onto his butt with an oomph.

“Thank you, Miss Claire,” Ashe readjusted his collar, still sitting on the floor.

“So we’re actually playing Truth or dare?” Sirius asked.

“Yes, we are! Let’s choose the order,” Ashe smiled at Claire. She nodded and went to join him on the floor and one by one, Noel, Sirius, and Wilardo also sat down.

“How about we play Rock Paper Scissors? The last one standing is the winner. Those who lose in the first round will play against each other and then the order will be determined,” Claire explained and watched as the others played.

The list ended up being:  
1- Claire  
2- Wilardo  
3- Noel  
4- Sirius  
5- Ashe

“Ashe, no whining,” Noel ordered in his gentle tone already sensing the other’s unhappiness at being the last one in line.

“Sorry,” Ashe muttered, head lowering. He hadn’t even voiced his complaint yet he was already apologizing.

“So, Wilardo, Truth or dare?” Claire asked all smiles and sunshine. Besides her, Noel smiled a tiny bit.

“I’ll choose dare,” Wilardo replied, face stoic as he watched Claire’s smile widen.

“Make out with a guy of your choice,” Claire was still smiling, something about that innocent smile was tipping him off.

“No specific guy?” Wilardo asked, eyes narrowing at the usually innocent girl.

“No, before you ask how long, a good 10 seconds will be long enough,” Claire said and watched as the red ahoge man nodded and got up.

“Wait, you’re actually going to do it?” He heard Noel asked as he walked over to Sirius and Ashe. Wilardo had agreed to play so he might as well entertain himself while he was at it.

“Don’t you dare,” Sirius casually warned and watched as Wilardo gripped Ashe’s collar harshly and pulled the taller boy up a bit and made out with him.

Claire found it rather entertaining, Wilardo was kissing with hatred, it was all teeth and tongue. Ashe was trapped between the floor and Wilardo and it was obvious that the other one was stronger. Wilardo had bent down a bit, figuring that it was kind of hard keeping the other man up in that position. After the 10 seconds had passed, Wilardo let go of Ashe, wiping his mouth with the back of his sleeve and gave a smug smirk as he watched Ashe fall back onto the floor, out of breath. The other boy was panting heavily, the sound of clapping caught his attention and he made his way back to his previous place next to Claire quickly.

“Good job,” Claire made a thumbs-up motion at Wilardo as Noel used a handkerchief to dab at the blood that was coming from Claire’s nose.

Wilardo decided to assess the damage done to Ashe, the teal-haired man was panting really heavily and was slightly squirming in his position. It pleased Wilardo to know that the second tallest boy in the room was quite a mess thanks to him and his 10-second long make out session. 

“So, Noel, Truth or dare?” Wilardo asked, already knowing the answer that awaited him.

“Truth,” Noel replied plainly, Wilardo sighed at the answer.

“How far have you gone with Claire?” Wilardo looked confused at his own question. That hadn’t been a question he had planned on asking but now that he did, he thought it was a fairly decent one. It did liven things up.

“Uhm… that’s,” Noel glance at Claire who nodded at him, giving him the approval to reveal such an intimate detail.

“We’ve done it twice,” Claire and Noel both smiled at the same time. Maybe they were remembering their time together but it wasn’t something the other residents probably wanted to know or maybe they did.

“Twice? Oh my, Miss Claire, I wasn’t expecting that from you,” Ashe’s face was of one that suggested gossip.

“Ashe,” Claire warned, a sadistic face flashed but it disappeared as soon as it had so the targeted didn’t catch it.

“Sirius, Truth or dare?” Noel asked, hair swishing a bit as he turned around to look at the lavender-haired boy.

“Dare,” Sirius replied, no hesitation as he answered. The owner of the mansion looked very calm and there really wasn’t a reason he shouldn’t. In Ashe’s opinion, Noel shouldn’t have been a person that was excessively worrisome.

“Alcohol,” Noel whispered, too low for anyone but Claire to catch.

“What? Speak louder,” Sirius looked at Noel, watching as the tallest nodded and restarted his sentence. Perhaps the blonde didn’t feel like daring the owner of the mansion but it didn’t particularly matter at the moment, not when they were playing a game and definitely not when they were all waiting for the other to spice up the game

“I dare you to bring alcohol here and take a shot,” Noel said. Noel’s tone implied that the alcohol would also be of use later.

“Alright,” Sirius said, got up and went came back with a few bottles. He made a second trip to get enough shot cups for all of them.

Sirius sat back down, grabbed a cup and poured himself a shot. He downed it and looked at Ashe who gulped as Sirius slammed the plastic cup back down. Sirius’s expression changed as he stared at the rigid boy and thought about something.

“Okay, I’m ready. Truth or dare?” Sirius asked, pleased that Ashe tensed up when he started speaking.

“I feel like choosing either one will bring results that won’t be pleasant,” Ashe replied and judging by the small hint of a smirk that was apparent on Sirius’ lips, he guessed he wasn’t too far away from the truth.

“So, what’s your answer?” Sirius pressed on, eyes narrowing at him because he wasn’t answering, the look put even more pressure onto Ashe to choose the ‘right’ answer.

“D-dare?” Ashe muttered., unsure of whether or not he was making the right choice. Sirius was kind of unreadable at the moment.

“Take off your top,” Sirius said, eyeing Ashe. Ashe nodded to himself, it didn’t particularly seem like an interesting dare but he didn’t complain, then again this was the first round.

“Nobody wants to see you shirtless,” Wilardo complained but got no approval from the others who were eyeing him intently. 

“Everything on top? What do you consider top? My hair?” Ashe asked, knowing full well what Sirius meant, he guessed the open mouth smile he had really wasn’t convincing.

“You keep going on like that and I’ll ask you to take off everything,” Sirius looked a bit annoyed and Ashe nodded, taking off the article of clothing requested.

“Miss Claire, truth or dare?” Ashe asked excitedly, shivering a bit because of the cold nipping at him. Claire looked at him and shook her head.

“I’ll have to choose truth, Mister Ashe,” Claire replied, Ashe really wondered how Claire was able to keep up such a sweet smile all the time but then again he kept his open-mouthed one a long time too, to be completely honest.

“Miss Claire, will you tell us all if you have sadistic tendencies?” He asked, diamond-shaped eyes twinkling.

“What do you think?” Claire smiled at him and the sweet smile was bordering an evil one.

“That’s not really an answer,” Noel smiled gently, angling his body towards her. 

“Alright, yes I do,” Claire giggled and eyed Ashe with a look.

“I see, I see. You really do exceed my expectations, Miss Claire. I do think you are quite amazing,” Ashe said.

“Wow, how boring. The only interesting thing was their makeout, we should spice things up. Ready for round 2?” Wilardo asked and raised one of the bottles. Sirius grabbed him before he could drink and put the liquor bottle back on the floor.

“Okay, how about this, if there’s something you don’t want to answer or don’t want to do the dare, you will be allowed to take a shot,” Sirius said.

“I don’t think that will be much of a challenge for Wil,” Ashe smirked as the boy got up again, ready to murder him. He could already see Wilardo getting ready but Sirius sent both of them a look and gestured at them to sit back down. Both of them obeyed but it didn’t stop Wilardo from glaring at Ashe.

“I think that is a horrible idea but at the same time, for the sake of this game, I think it will do the trick,” Noel said, quickly scanning the room before his eyes landed back on Claire. 

“Alright, the onto Round 2!” Claire cheered as she eyed everyone in the room with a mysterious glint in her eyes that definitely did not mean anything good.


	2. Round 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you see any mistakes, please alert me.  
Feedback is appreciated.  
Like usual, I did not beta this but more importantly, I hope you can enjoy this story.

“Is it always going to be the same order? How boring,” Sirius said, ready to get up and leave. He turned around when Claire spoke up.

“We could play Rock Paper Scissors or we could find another way,” Claire suggested, clearly anxious about the idea that Sirius was going to leave. The lavender-haired male gave her a more or less disgusted look but sat back down as if the idea was entertaining enough.

“Isn’t the actual version of the game supposed to be something like we put a bunch of dares and truths in two separate bowls and then someone picks them out or something?” Wilardo asked, not particularly interested.

“Oh? Is that so? Then I’ll go grab two bowls! Sirius can you go grab pens and paper?” Ashe asked but disappeared into the kitchen before Sirius could either deny his request or accept it. Sirius grumbled about something before leaving and coming back with a few scraps of papers and enough pens for everyone.

“Don’t forget, you can’t predict who will get your paper so don’t write any names for who does what but you can write the name of who you would like for the action to be done it. Don’t write your names at the end of the papers… I think it’s more interesting that way?” Wilardo grabbed his own piece of paper and folded them in half. He dropped one in the truth bowl and 2 in the dare one.

“Is everyone done?” Sirius asked, dropping his own scraps of paper into the bowls. Everybody nodded so Claire clapped her hands together in that adorable way that only she could. Her gloves hand outstretched itself to grab a piece of paper from the dare goblet.

“I dare you to kiss Claire,” she read and stared at the paper. She took off one of her gloves and gave her hand a kiss.

“Well that wasn’t very smart,” Wilardo cleared his throat as he went for the truth bowl.

“Claire did her dare, whoever wrote it was the stupid one,” Ashe chimed in and if Sirius had blushed, it didn’t mean anything.

“Do you like cute things?” Wilardo read from the paper. 

“Oh, that’s a good one, do you?” Claire asked and judging by her interest in it, it was probably her that wrote it.

“I...do,” Wilardo said, face impassive as he put the paper down next to him. Claire looked delighted with the new piece of information she had just acquired.

“Wait, so in the end, we’re still doing it in this order?” Sirius asked, an expression of disgust as he watched Noel pull a paper from the dare cup.

“You shouldn’t complain,” Wilardo grumbled as he watched Noel get up from his seat and go to Sirius.

“Aren’t you going to read it out loud first?” Claire asked, visibly confused when Noel pulled up Sirius and gave him a hug.

“Give Sirius a hug, he needs one,” Ashe grinned and pretended to have read it on Noel’s dare. 

“Whatever,” Sirius hugged back and then pushed Noel away from him.

“What a tsundere,” Claire laughed in delight and everyone watched as Sirius denied it even as a blush rose on his cheeks.

Sirius knocked one of the bowls over, resulting in a very excited Ashe and a devious smile from Claire. The only girl of the room cleared her throat and before Sirius could complain, she grinned and yelled excitedly that Sirius would have to crossdress. The look on Sirius’ face was priceless. Instead of the one of disgust, everyone thought he would have on, his expression was one of pure astonishment.

“You want me to what?” Sirius asked, getting up. Ashe got up beside him, outstretching his arms, ready to pick up r carry Sirius if the lavender-haired male wanted to run away.

“Crossdress, I think it would look very nice on you!” Claire grinned. Sirius was ready to punch Ashe who was guffawing next to him. Noel was looking at Claire and gave Sirius a sorry look while Wilardo couldn’t contain the smirk that overtook his features.

“This is why I shouldn’t have let any of you into my mansion or let you stay!” Sirius’ face shifted to a half-disgusted and half-panicked one. He couldn’t escape, not with how both Claire and Ashe were ready to catch him. He didn’t doubt Noel would help if Claire asked him to.

“What about the duration?” Wilardo’s smirk grew as he watched Sirius glare at him.

“I guess it will last until his next turn,” Claire smiled. Maybe it was a good thing Sirius already had a shot before because he felt just a tad calmer than usual if he was in this situation. Not that he was in this situation very often or more like he was never in this situation.

“Who wants to help me?” Claire asked, looking incredibly delighted with the thought of a crossdressing Sirius.

“You get help?” Sirius whimpered very uncharacteristically. He looked particularly against the idea for some reason but didn’t make the effort to say no. Maybe he wanted to see himself in girl’s clothing? Ashe couldn’t help but wonder, an open-mouthed smile appeared on his face again.

“Yes I do, so Ashe and Noel want to help. What about yo Wilardo?” Claire asked.

“I think I’ll go get some flowers for his hair,” Wilardo was practically chuckling now and his smile only grew when Sirius sent him another glare.

“That’s a wonderful idea!” Claire grinned and clapped her gloved hands together and marched towards her room.

It took about 20 minutes, Claire found a decent dress, locked herself in the bathroom as Sirius changed. She heard a slapping sound at some point but wasn’t too sure what had happened. However, she did hear Ashe whine loudly so she guessed it had something to do with teal-haired male. When Sirius finally said that it was okay, she came out, cooed at how adorable he looked and proceeded to do his hair and makeup. 

The dress was a Victorian one and it was of a shade darker than Sirius' hair. The dress suited him relatively well. Sirius did not look happy at all with the choice of clothing and kept grumbling then and there but still didn’t make it any effort to remove it. Ashe was starting to think that he might have been right about his theory.

Sirius did not appreciate her cooing, the glare she earned herself didn’t even register and when Wilardo came into her room with a few lilac flowers, she was very excited. Ashe, Noel, and Wilardo weren’t too sure how Claire managed to put flowers into Sirius’ hair without them falling but she managed to.

When she was finally done, all of them got a chance to admire Sirius’ transformation. There was something about Sirius that just gave off the vibe of a man but except for that, Claire and Noel had both done a good job at applying makeup on Sirius. When none of them said anything, however, Sirius tried bolting out of the room only to get caught by Ashe who lifted him up a bit and plopped him back down next to Claire. Ashe earned himself another hit but didn’t seem to mind it one bit as Sirius furiously stomped back to the kitchen and placed the papers back into the bowl and shoved both of them towards Ashe.

“That was a punishment, you still have to choose one,” Noel interrupted Sirius’ movement to everyone’s surprise. Sirius’ eyes narrowed but gave up when Claire gave him that puppy eye look. 

He stuck his hand into the dare bowl, thinking that it was the truth bowl and tried to talk himself away from doing another dare but none of them would let him take one out from the truth bowl. He grumbled something about all three of them teaming up on him until he read his dare and the annoyed expression morphed into a sadistic one.

“I dare you to choose someone of you to do Ashe’s hair. A shame that it wasn’t Wilardo’s hair,” Sirius smirked and watched as Ashe shuffled closer to Claire, a scared smile was plastered on his face as Sirius casually got up and grabbed him by his braid.

“Wait no! Why me?” Ashe whined as Sirius slipped the hair tie off his hair and roughly undid his braid. Ashe let out muffled cries as Sirius tugged on his hair and left the kitchen, disappearing for a bit before coming back with a tube of gel.

“Please, no,” Ashe whimpered as Sirius smiled sadistically and put a huge glob of gel into his hand. Ashe didn’t move away from Sirius, not when he had Claire’s hand in his. He didn’t even bother trying to get away, scared of the way his hair might turn out if he did. Sirius was exactly gentle as he ruffled his hair, scratching his scalp here and there. He didn’t even bother to use a brush when he encountered knots, only pulling harder. Ashe swore his hair would soon become a wig if Sirius didn’t bother stopping. Ashe was biting onto his hand at this point. It might have been a little embarrassing to cry when somebody tugged on your hair like Sirius but he couldn’T help himself.

“Ashe?” Claire was grinning at him. Damn that girl, she definitely knew what he was going through. She leaned forward and with mock concern dabbed his tears away with the fabric of her gloves.

“Are you done?” Noel asked when Sirius finally stepped back and admired his handy work. It was awful, Ashe’s hair was sticking up in places that definitely weren’t natural. Ashe quivered as Sirius plopped down beside him and wrapped an arm around his shoulder in fake friendship. 

“Yes, it’s Ashe’s turn now,” Sirius smirked and gave him a pretty hard slap on the arm. 

“Yeah,” Ashe grumbled, maybe he did regret proposing playing this game a tiny bit. He grabbed a piece of paper from the truth bowl and opened it hastily.

“Don’t be so down,” Wilardo replied, looking more or less satisfied, the smile from Sirius’ dare was gone.

“Are you scared of the dark?” Ashe read and wondered just who would ask such a question. He obviously wasn’t scared of the dark but he decided to answer as truthfully as he could.

“Well, are you?” He heard someone ask but didn’t bother replying to them.

“No, unless it’s when I finish pouring a cup of water at night and I have to turn off the lights when I leave the kitchen,” Ashe grumbled and watched as Wilardo snickered. He could hear Sirius’ badly contained laughter and see Noel’s small smile. Claire, however, grabbed his hand in an excited frenzy and started rambling on about something. He saw the look Noel shot him but only shrugged, it wasn’t like he had obligated Claire to react like this after all so what was he getting pissed off at.

“So that concludes round 2, shall we move onto round 3?” Wilardo asked, looking a lot more interested in the next round. Claire stopped rambling and a twinkle lit up in her eyes at the words uttered by the red ahoge.

“You guys still want to play?” Sirius asked, incredulous and watched as all of them nodded. He gave an annoyed sigh but didn’t pull out of the game either. 

“Alright then, let’s play!” Claire cheered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please give me dares or truths you would like to see and which method of truth or dare you prefer. If there are any ships or just anything in general that you want to see them do, do tell me. I've never really played the game so if I've got anything wrong, please tell me. Thank you!
> 
> If you have any requests or prompts you'd like for me to write, you can private message me on Instagram (isaac_not_newton3) or Tumblr (isaacnotnewton3). You can also reach me if you have any questions you'd like to ask me. Thank you for reading.

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any requests or prompts you'd like for me to write, you can private message me on Instagram (isaac_not_newton3) or Tumblr (isaacnotnewton3). You can also reach me if you have any questions you'd like to ask me. Thank you for reading.
> 
> Pls help me, should I make a new account or not lmao


End file.
